


Strong

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Strong

Clint is a strong person.  
His inner strength is remarkable,  
Since he manages to bounce back,  
From everything thrown at him.  
His resilience is unbreakable.  
Even in dire circumstances,  
Clint is always positive.


End file.
